


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine stood at the sink, staring down at the white stick on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine (maybe one of them having a bp?) trying to have a baby and getting frustrated with how long it is taking.

One more minute.

Blaine stood at the sink, staring down at the white stick on the counter. Nerves made his stomach twist and he could hear Kurt shifting around outside in their bedroom. After the first seven tests came back negative he had insisted on being left alone while he waited.

He couldn’t stand listening to Kurt’s quiet assurances only to see his disappointment when it was negative.

Thirty seconds. 

When he found out that he could carry children it had seemed like a gift. Blaine had been thrilled when they made the decision to start a family and they certainly had fun trying. When they lay in bed, they whispered ideas for names and colors for the nursery. 

Ten seconds.

It wasn’t supposed to take this long. He was young and healthy. It should work.

Negative.

A sob exploded out of him and he covered his face with his hands, overwhelmed by the crushing disappointment. He heard the door open and felt Kurt wrap his arms around him. 

“It’ll happen,” his husband whispered into his ear.

“When?” Blaine spat back. “It’s been months Kurt. We’ve been trying for months.” 

“Blaine-“

“Maybe we should go see a fertility doctor,” he stepped back and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “I just want to be sure.”

“Whatever you want,” Kurt smiled and rubbed at his arms. 

Waiting for the results was the most stressful few days of Blaine’s life. How was it fair that he was born with this anatomy and couldn’t bear children? How could he have found someone who accepted him for who he was only to not give him the gift of a family?

When the tests came back and revealed that they were both fertile, Blaine went into overdrive. He read every article on conception, read every book and spoke to four doctors. 

Maybe a few of the things he was trying were a little unorthodox but they weren’t hurting anybody. 

Even though Kurt had been a little pissed that he had thrown out all of his briefs and replaced them with boxers, and had insisted on Kurt not wearing any of his tight pants, he did seem on board. He really liked the sex calendar Blaine uploaded to their calendar. 

“Come on, let’s do it like this,” Kurt kissed him deeply, tugging slightly on his hip. Normally Blaine loved to let Kurt spoon up behind him and make love to him slowly but this was not the time.

“No, my hips need to be elevated by the pillows,” Blaine argued back and Kurt sighed. 

“Honey, you’re going to pass out when the blood runs to your head. You’re basically upside down,” he rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

“Just put it in me.”

“How romantic.”

He could tell that Kurt was annoyed after as he checked his temperature. With a huff, Kurt slipped out of bed and put his sweatpants back on. 

“So, I’ll see you at our appointment tonight at seven thirty-eight,” he said shortly and the thermometer beeped. 

“Kurt,” Blaine frowned, knowing he didn’t look particularly annoyed on his back with his legs in the air. 

“It’s fun,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s like a meeting.”

“I’m trying to give us a family,” Blaine leaned up on his elbows. “I’m sorry if you feel  _obligated_  to help me.”

“This isn’t just about you! I want our baby to be here because we love each other, not because your temperature was high or you just ate six grapefruits or whatever,” Kurt snapped and pulled on his shirt. “I feel like a booty call. I don’t like it.” 

Blaine plopped back on the bed and closed his eyes as Kurt slipped out. 

He lay in bed for the recommended forty-four minutes (no more, no less) before redressing and following his husband out into the living room. Kurt still looked upset from where he was curled up on the couch, watching television.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered. 

“I overreacted,” Kurt sighed, turning off the television. “I just feel like all the romance is gone, you know?”

Blaine nodded, sitting down next to him. He let out a long sigh and rested his head against Kurt’s shoulder. “I guess I panicked. I just…we’re both supposed to be okay. Medically, we’re fine. So…is it just me?”

Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss and placed his hands on his hip to pull him close. “It isn’t you.”

“But-“

His protest was cut off by Kurt pressing their lips together in another kiss, pulling him into his lap. They both laughed into the kiss and pressed closer; Blaine’s fingers ran through his hair to lock behind his neck.

“Want to have sex on the couch and do all the things we’re not supposed to if we want a baby?” Kurt waggled his eyebrows. 

Blaine buried his face in his shoulder to hide his laugh and reached below them to pull Kurt’s cock out of his sweatpants. He mouthed at his husband’s neck and shifted around to slide his own pants down.

“I like this so much better,” Kurt sighed. 

“Me too,” Blaine kissed him and sank onto him, letting out a moan as his pussy stretched. Bucking slightly, Kurt held on tightly to his hips. 

They ground together slowly, kissing and whispering sweet words into each other mouths. For the first time in weeks, they were together without running through a checklist first. It felt like they were really together for the first time in a long time. 

The days following were spent rediscovering each other. They would topple into bed laughing or relax in the bathtub together and never once talked about babies. 

Blaine felt like he had forgotten how to be in love with his husband and relearning it was the most amazing thing in the world. 

He loved the way Kurt would hold him so gently. 

He loved the way Kurt’s eyes crinkled as he laughed.

He loved the way Kurt offered to bring him home soup when he got sick.

“Did you get baked potato?” He called out, voice hoarse from being sick.

“I did,” Kurt stepped into the bathroom, placing the container of soup on the bedside table. “I also got you something else.”

He reached into the bag and handed him a pregnancy test. With trembling fingers, Blaine took the box and looked back at his husband with wide eyes. 

“Just take it,” Kurt gave him a warm smile. 

“Can I do it alone?” Blaine held the box tight to his chest, stepping to the bathroom. He smiled shakily back at his husband and shut the door. 

The test was done. Now he just had to wait. 

By the time his phone beeped, Blaine felt almost dizzy from holding his breath. He picked up the test and stared down at it before turning to walk out. Kurt was standing on the other side of the door, eyes bright with worry.

“We’re…we’re having a baby,” Blaine breathed, unable to believe it himself. 

Kurt’s face split into a wide grin and tears gathered in his eyes. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and spun them both around. Unable to stop from crying, Blaine hugged him back just tightly.

Finally, they could have what they always wanted. 


End file.
